It is the purpose of this project to establish the conditions and methods best suited to the prevention and treatment of cancer by methods involving immunostimulation. The areas of current interest are 1) the determination of conditions required for immunologic eradication of lymph node metastases and 2) the study of the cellular and molecular basis of eradication of tumor cells within lymph nodes.